Here come the drums
by lilkawa
Summary: Harold Saxon has thought about it, his greatest enemy isn't the Doctor.It's Martha Jones, so he's going to turn her or failing that kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I really like Harold Saxon and Tish so they'll probably always show up in my stories.

I own nothing.

Here Come the Drums

Harold Saxon woke up with a start and wondered where he was. It was cold and wet; he sat up and saw that he was in a pool of water.

Was he dead, he wondered, is this what death feels like?

He stood up and looked around; he had been lying in the middle of a field.

It was that day time, he could hear voices in the distance, and they were speaking English. Somehow he had returned to England, well a place where English was spoken.

"Hey," someone called out to him.

He turned and saw two boys in uniform; one said to the other, "Peter, we're not supposed to talk to strangers." Saxon smiled at them and asked Peter, "so where is this then?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Peter asked him, "no," he replied shaking his head.

"You really must have had a lot to drink man," the other boy said, "My pa told me that when a man has a lot to drink he can even forget his name and his home."

"Is that so?" Saxon asked them, "shouldn't you be at school anyway?"

"We're on our way to school," they told him

"So where is this then?" Saxon asked again.

"Edgbaston, of course," Peter told him.

They saw the bus pulling up and ran off.

So he was in England, good. He wondered what year it was. He walked slowly in the direction the boys had run. He saw the bus stop and the boys get on. He stopped at the stop and read the timetable; another bus would be by in fifteen minutes. People came and joined him at the stop, and they exchanged greetings. Presently a bus came by and he got on, he picked a copy of the free newspaper, it was 2009. He had somehow been out, for two years.

Two years. That's how long he had been dead. But why was he back, why had the Time Lords brought him back. I guess I have a mission, work to do. He smiled to himself.

He remembered the events on _The Valiant_ like they had happened yesterday. The Doctor winning, always winning; Martha Jones somehow turning the whole world against him, Lucy – his wife – shooting him.

Well I have a score to settle with those people. Martha and Lucy would be in England unless they had died how ironic that would be. The Doctor, well he always somehow shows up in England, I just need to lure him to me.

Surprisingly, he thought to himself, I still have my Laser screwdriver and apparently my hypnotic powers.

He sat on the bus for what he seems like hours and then decided to get off.

I need a plan to make the Doctor, Lucy and Martha Jones pay. Really Martha Jones had turned everyone against him, that young girl had somehow travelled the world, survived and turned everyone against him. Now that I think about it, my greatest enemy is not the Doctor, Martha Jones is.

She had had the power and had used it to destroy him. No, now I need to find Martha Jones and destroy her.

An idea occurred to him, what if I could go back in time and meet Martha Jones before she met the Doctor. Oh oh, how genius is that, turn Martha Jones make her my pawn, or maybe disciple.

Harold Saxon, he said to himself you're a genius. The genuine article.

Martha Jones, he shouted silently, get ready. I am going to rock your world.


	2. Chapter 2

Time and Time Machines

Harold Saxon thought of the ways to get a time machine. Obviously the best way was to find the Doctor and somehow get the TARDIS, well not likely. Second, find a time vortex manipulator, the only person he knew who had one on earth was Captain Jack Harkness, chances were, handsome Jack would shoot him on sight. He sat at the airport and thought, what about Unit, they probably had some machines that he could use. Yes, he would fly to London, somehow get into Unit and get his equipment.

At Unit he was able to convince the army man at the door to let him in and he somehow got into the supply room, where unused equipment was kept.

Martha was running late, she had promised to meet Tish for lunch; they tried to have lunch once a week so as not lose touch. Today was that day. She walked out of her office and ran into the parking lot; as she got into her car she looked up to the building and saw someone standing at one of the windows.

Saxon was waiting for the machine to calibrate itself when he walked to the window and looked out. He couldn't believe his eyes, Martha Jones was getting into a car this is good, if only I had known that Martha Jones worked here now. He was so taken up by that thought that he didn't leave the window.

Martha got into her car as quickly as she could and pulled out her phone to take a picture, to confirm that it wasn't her imagination. It wasn't, it really was Harold Saxon. What was he doing at Unit and most importantly how had he survived?

She was meeting Tish at a nearby restaurant. "Tish," she told her sister as soon as she sat down at their usual table at the back of the room, "you'll never believe who I saw today." "No," Tish replied, "so I won't even try."

"Harold Saxon," Martha told her

"Martha," Tish was concerned, "you're having nightmares about The Year again," she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Why didn't you tell me this before. If you need me to come and stay on your sofa again I'm there."

"Thanks," Martha told Tish smiling, "but I'm not having nightmares. I saw Harold Saxon about fifteen minutes ago at Unit. He was standing in one of the windows." She pulled out her phone and showed the picture to Tish.

"I don't believe this, how is this possible? He was shot, he died. We all saw him die."

"I don't know," Martha told her, "but I'm going to find out."

"Did he see you?" Tish asked

"Well, he was looking out the window, and I saw him so I'm assuming he saw me too."

Their lunch arrived and they talked about other things. Things like Tish's new job. "So where are you working now?" Martha asked her.

"You know me, a got a new job with a PR firm. Actually I began work today, I hope this time it will last, well longer than a month." They both laughed knowing how easily bored Tish was, especially with work.

"So I know you're going to obsess about Saxon. What are we going to do?" Tish asked.

"We?" Martha asked her.

"Yes, we, Martha that man imprisoned us for a year, we were slaves. He made us watch him kill, dress up like French maids and we lived in cages. So yes, _we_ have to do something."

Martha was silent and then she said, "I'm calling the Doctor; he'll know what to do."

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS when the phone rang. He stared at it for a while; I hope Martha is just saying hi, not calling me for a major disaster or worse, inviting me for The Wedding. The last time Martha had called she had threatened to invite him for The Wedding. He took a deep breath and answered "Hello,"

"Doctor, it's me," Martha began, "I just saw Harold Saxon,"

"Martha, slow down. I thought I heard you say you saw Harold Saxon," The Doctor said, "Where? When?"

"At work, Unit, he was in the building," Martha told him

"Harold Saxon died, Martha, you remember that. You can't have seen him." The Doctor was trying to convince himself as much as Martha. Harold Saxon, The Master, had died, he had burnt his body. Martha was probably confused, but why would Martha be confused, maybe she'd seen someone who looked incredibly like Harold Saxon. He was still debating with himself when he heard a 'ping'. Martha had sent him a message. He opened it and saw a picture of Harold Saxon. This was bad, very bad, he had to get to Martha as soon as possible.

"Martha," he told her, "Go home, I'm coming now. Now."

Martha hang up the phone and told Tish, "The Doctor said to go home, he's on his way."

Martha woke up with a headache, not today she thought to herself, today I have things to do. It was Leo's 21st that day and they were having a party to celebrate. The family had kept her up almost all night calling, first Tish then Mum, Leo and even Annaliese, her dad's new girlfriend. Somehow she was supposed to make sure the party went off without a hitch.

To make it worse there was a new guy at work, Harry something or the other who won't take no for an answer. He had asked her out every night ever since he'd began working at the hospital two weeks ago. She had taken to hiding in the Ladies' during her free time, the man was everywhere. He wasn't bad looking and he was charming but somehow he seemed, at least to Martha, to be putting on a show. He seemed to know about her family even her parents' break up, and made remarks, like they had some inside joke. Martha, you're over thinking, she told herself.

She got ready for work and walked to the hospital. On the way there a tall, skinny, good looking man walked up to her and said, "Martha, like so," he smiled and ran off. She shook her head and entered the hospital.

Leo's party broke up after 30 minutes; Francine and Annaliese were screaming at each other, Annaliese was picking on Martha and Tish, and Leo was not happy. Clive didn't know who to agree with, and after watching his wife and his girlfriend shout at each other he decided to get Annaliese out of there before Francine tore her to shreds. Annaliese was unhappy with Clive for not taking her side and refused to leave with him. After Clive left, Francine walked off with Leo and Tish; Martha stood outside the pub by herself and thought, well that's my family.

The Doctor stood outside the pub and watched the Joneses; somehow after receiving Martha's call about the Master he had arrived to find that Martha had never heard of him let alone met him. He had tried to talk to her but she was too busy with her studies and family drama. Somehow, he'd arrived in 2007 and Martha didn't know him, the only good thing was that Harold Saxon was not having any luck talking to Martha either; he'd seen The Master's attempts. Way to go girl, he cheered Martha silently. What was the Master's plan, whatever it was it had to do with Martha, so the Doctor had to get to Martha before the Master did.

He walked over to Martha and smiled at her, "hi again," he said.

"Hi," she smiled, "you're that guy, from two days ago at my flat and this morning."

"Yes," he replied, I'm the Doctor."

"Right, the Doctor with no name, you told me. I'm Martha Jones, trying to be a doctor."

He smiled at her, wondering what to do next.

Martha's phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse, "hello?"

"Oh, hi Harry," she listened for a while.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it. I told you I had other plans," she saw the Doctor smile.

"Ok, maybe Thursday. I'll definitely see how to make it work," she hang up and smiled at the Doctor.

The Doctor had been standing there watching Martha and wondering how to get through to her. she obviously won't believe they had met before, he had tried to tell her already, he had tried to get her into the TARDIS but somehow he had failed.

He walked to Martha and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

**What say you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

On and On

Whack.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek and looked at Martha. She looked at him and pushed him, he fell to the ground.

He stood up, "I'm so sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to - "Martha shook her head, "No, just keep away from me. What is wrong with you? What kind of person do you think I am?."

The Doctor looked at Martha, she was really angry, not one of my better ideas, he said to himself. Martha walked away from him. He followed her, "Martha, please let me explain." She stopped walking and turned to face him, she had pepper spray in one hand ready to strike.

"Better make it fast, mister. I really don't have time for this."

"Okay, I'm the Doctor and I am a time traveler. We met two years ago in 2007, we were companions, friends, and we travelled together and -"

"What do you mean, time traveler?" Martha asked him, "2007? Mister, it's 2007 now. Two years ago it was 2005." She was speaking to him like he was a slow person.

"If you could come with me, I will show you my time machine and maybe it will -"

"No," Martha interrupted "I am not going anywhere with you."

The Doctor was not surprised, why would see go anywhere with him. For all she knew he was a raving lunatic, moreover he had kissed her. Another idea struck him. He pulled out the phone and showed it to her. Luckily he had carried it with him.

"Martha you gave me this phone, when you decided to stay, I mean stop travelling with me. You gave me your phone so we'd always keep in touch."

Martha took the phone from him and looked at it, it was her phone. It had the same cracks, the picture of the family as the background, her pictures and the phone book was her exact phone book. She pulled out her phone; they were as alike as two peas in a pod. "But how? I mean you have my phone yet I have it with me."

"As I was telling you, you gave it to me," the Doctor replied.

"But if I gave it to you, how come, how is it possible that they are both here?" she asked.

"I would explain it to you, but I think it would be so long and dreary." At her look he added, " I know you're brilliant Martha Jones, but that information is totally irrelevant and boring."

"Ok, so somehow you have my phone and you obviously know me but why are you here? What do you want from me?"

He opened the messages on his phone and showed her the picture she had sent him.

"Do you know this man?"

"Yes," Martha replied, "that's Harry – admin Harry."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "Harold Saxon."

"Yeah, so what?"

"He doesn't seem familiar to you all?"

"No," Martha answered, "apart from the fact that he's been calling me every day for the past two weeks. Otherwise should he be familiar, did he travel with us as well, in that time when I travelled with you?"

"No," the Doctor, "he's a very dangerous person known as The Master."

"Really? Where do you people get your names, the Doctor, the Master."

"We're uh Time Lords."

Martha laughed, "next you'll be telling me you're really aliens from planet – Sincrat."

"Martha, you really are brilliant even when you're trying to be annoying, we're actually aliens from Gallifrey."

Martha looked at the Doctor like she'd really heard it all but made no move to leave him. "So kissing me was what? A trick to make me remember, or were we like, together?"

"No, no," he replied quickly, "but we did, uhm, kiss once."

"So we kissed once, and you thought well, why not kiss her again?"

"I thought it would get you to talk to me and you have to agree it did," he smiled slowly at her.

"Well, we're talking now. It doesn't mean I believe you just that I'm willing to find out if you're not crazy."

"That's a start isn't it? So," he put out his hand, "The Doctor," Martha shook his hand, "Martha Jones."

"So that Harry, Harold Saxon, the Master, what exactly does he want with me?"

"Well you travelled the world, and somehow stopped his reign," the Doctor told her.

"I travelled the world and I stopped the Master, where were you? I mean was I alone, were we together what?"

"You were alone. You made me proud, you travelled everywhere by yourself. You didn't give up and you saved the world." Martha had been looking at the Doctor totally enthralled, the Doctor seeing her look was sure that it wouldn't be long before his Martha returned.

"But where were you? I mean you and this Saxon fellow are planet-mates, if there's such a thing. Why didn't you stop him yourself?"

"He had imprisoned me," the Doctor swallowed, "and I couldn't, well, leave, but," he brightened, "I had you Martha Jones and you did your job very well. You saved the world."

"I got that part. What does the Master want now, why is he here?"

The Doctor began, "after you saved the world, the Master was killed."

"What, he died? So now I'm being chased by a ghost? Or do you people somehow resurrect or something?"

The Doctor looked at her, you people, really? "No, he's not a ghost. Somehow he was brought back, or he came back. I don't know how but I can hazard a guess as to why he's here."

"So he somehow came back to get his revenge on me? Can he really be that petty? In the general scheme I'm nothing, you're the real threat."

The Doctor made as if to hug Martha but she put up her hands, "hands off. I may be listening but it doesn't mean we can have physical contact."

"So the question is Doctor, what do we do?"

We, I like the sound of that. The Doctor had never thought that they'd be a time when Martha did not know him, a time when he'd have to explain himself to her, a time when Martha would not be happy to hug him. He missed those hugs, those were times when he didn't have to think, times when he and Martha were in total agreement happy about their successes, their reunions. We, they were going to work together again, just old times.

Smith and Jones were going to be a team again.

Harold Saxon knew his plan wasn't working. He had called Martha Jones everyday for two weeks but he hadn't managed to spend even five minutes with her. What was wrong, he'd been out with most of the women at the hospital but Martha was still eluding him. What was wrong with her, why wasn't she like the other earth women he'd met? I should have known she would be special, the Doctor would not travel with just anyone, and she _did _destroy me. So, time to change strategies, if Martha Jones won't come to me willing I will make her come unwillingly.

Harold Saxon walked up the street to Francine's house and watched Francine, Tish and Leo enter the house. He closed his eyes and began to sing silently;

_Icky, picky, ponky, father had a donkey_

_Donkey died, father cried_

_Icky, picky, ponky_

He opened his eyes, sorry Tish, it's your turn.

He smiled.

**Well, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

And again

Tish was late for work. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, outside she opened her car door and got into the car. She began the car and turned on the radio; _I Fall to Pieces_ by Patsy Cline was playing and she began to sing along. That was the last thing she remembered.

When she came to, she was tied up in large empty room and three men were looking at her. "She's awake," one of them shouted. Tish tried to turn her neck to see who they were telling; one got nearer to her and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart," he smiled. She looked at him and wished they hadn't gagged her, she would have spat at him.

Harold Saxon walked into the room, "Tish, Tish, you're awake. Finally. Who knew that a little blow to the head would knock you out for two hours. Anyway that's neither here nor there, we have work to do." He removed the gag from her mouth, "now don't do anything foolish. Otherwise I'll be forced to hurt you and believe me I'd rather not let anything happen to your pretty face."

Tish looked at him, "who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I am the Master and I want Martha Jones," Saxon replied, "that slip of a girl destroyed me and now I am going to return the favour."

"You're crazy, Martha wouldn't destroy anyone."

"I beg to differ. Martha Jones and that interfering Doctor killed me and now she's going to learn how it feels to thwart me."

Tish looked at him like he was mad, "so Martha and one of the doctors at the hospital gave you some diagnosis you don't agree with and your solution is to kidnap me?"

"If only it were that simple. A diagnosis? As if I were go to that hospital for anything. No, my dearest Tish you've got it all wrong. Martha and the Doctor destroyed me and I chose to die rather than live with that humiliation, but now I'm back and they are going to pay. Mostly Martha though."

"Which doctor? Is it that old Professor Smythe? Everybody knows that he sometimes misdiagnoses people, but still destroying them seems extreme."

Saxon shook his head and began to smile slowly. Going back in time was really one of the best ideas I ever came up with. Obviously Martha hasn't met the Doctor and of course neither has Tish. Martha if only you had agreed to go out with me, Tish wouldn't be in this position. Well, I love plans that work out. He rubbed his hands together.

He walked out of the room, one of the men put the gag around Tish's mouth and they switched off the lights and left.

Martha and the Doctor were at her flat, sitting in the kitchen. "I really think it would have been better for me to go to the hospital," she told him.

"No, it's too dangerous, he could have tried something. No, I have a plan; obviously he still hasn't figured out that I am here. We'll wait for his call and I will go and meet him instead and take care of him."

"Take care of him? How?"

"I'll convince him to leave you alone and come with me."

"Just like that, the Master is going to agree to stop hounding me and leave earth. What are you going to do, use your screw driver thingy and alter his mind?" Martha was incredulous.

"It's not a screw driver thingy, it's a sonic screw driver and of course it does not control people's minds. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Martha touched his arm, "but I don't know what to think. You're the first alien I've ever met." The Doctor smiled at Martha. "So when the Master calls you agree to meet him, but I go instead. I will return when I have taken care of him."

"Taken care of him, I still don't know what that means. Saxon may not even call me today."

"He'll call," the Doctor assured her.

A thought struck Martha, "what if he goes after my family. I have to call Mum, Tish and Leo and warn them."

She was about to pick up the phone when it rang, "Hello,"

"Martha Jones, its Harold Saxon,"

"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"

"Better than you I must say. Martha we need to meet,"

"Ok," she agreed, "when and where?"

"I like this, you agreeing to see me unlike all those days you refused to meet even for a drink," he paused. Martha and the Doctor looked at each other, "something's not right," she whispered to him, "he sounds different."

"Martha Jones I have a present for you," he put Tish on the phone, "Martha I'm sorry, this man kidnapped me, he says he wants to destroy you," Saxon took the phone away from Tish.

"Martha Jones we have a date, I'll tell you when and where later." He hang up.

"Doctor," Martha was frantic, "he has Tish. He took Tish, I spoke to her she said that he wants to destroy me."

The Doctor was silent; I should have seen this Saxon always liked having leverage. I should have protected the Joneses, not just spent time with Martha. I should have made sure her whole family was safe. Martha called her mum and Leo; she didn't tell them about Tish but asked them to be careful.

Saxon didn't call Martha back until fifteen minutes later. She was almost sick with worry and the Doctor wisely didn't say anything to her. When the phone rang, Martha was so tense she nearly screamed, "Hello,"

"Martha, how well you sound," he laughed, "I said I would destroy you. I'm getting slower in this body, I should figured it out earlier that hurting your family would hurt you more than hurting you directly."

"Saxon, what you want from me?"

"Seeing you dead would serve me well but for now I will content myself with seeing your face when you see what I've done to you sister."

Martha wanted to get into the phone and beat Saxon, scream at him but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Saxon, where is my sister?"

"Don't worry; you're going to be reunited soon."

"I thought of picking you up myself but I decided to save myself the trouble. Go the shop around the corner from your flat; my men will pick you up in five minutes." He hang up.

"Don't worry, Tish," Saxon told Tish, "baby sister is on her way to save you."

Martha pulled on her coat and headed to the door. "Martha," the Doctor told her, "you can't go, let's stick to the plan."

She smiled at him, "he has Tish and it is me he wants. I can't let her suffer for me."

"Besides, after he lets Tish go you'll come and rescue me."

The Doctor hugged Martha tightly, "you better not get yourself killed Martha Jones."

"I won't. You're coming to rescue me, right?"

"Martha, like I ever would let anything happen to you, if I could help it."

They walked out to the shop together, and he watched her get into the car, he had put a sort of tracker in her watch which would lead him to her.

At the warehouse, Martha saw Tish and almost hit the man who was holding her. Tish was bound and gagged; she had marks on her arms like she had been strung up.

"Let her go, Saxon," Martha shouted. "I am the one you want. Let Tish go."

"How predictable," Saxon walked into the room, "I don't recall saying anything about letting Tish go when you arrived. You jumped to that conclusion all by yourself, no, I will have you both." He nodded to the man and left the room; Martha was hit on the head, bound and gagged and thrown near Tish.

As the man was tying her up saw her watch and thought to himself, I'm sure nobody will mind if I take this; he unstrapped it and put it in his pocket. After looking around the room, he switched off the lights and left.

**Well? What say you?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy? No Sir.

The Master left the warehouse and began to put his plans into motion. With Martha out of the way, he would once again become Prime Minister. I will keep Martha and Tish locked up until then, then I will kill them both. Too bad the Doctor isn't around to try and stop me; he always was a good sparring partner.

Two hours later, _Vote Saxon_ posters were all over the country, the Saxon website was up and running and Harold Saxon was the most popular man in the UK. His book, _How To __**Turn**__Your Enemies_, was an international bestseller and he had been a guest on every popular talk show. His wife Lucy was the envy of all the ladies, and they had two little children - twin girls. The Master had decided to change the family this time around. Earth was so easy, human beings so weak. He had every major political campaign backer on his side and other politicians were all looking to him, they hailed him as the Saviour of Great Britain. The Master was very pleased to say the least, well almost, I can't be certain until I get rid of Martha and Tish.

The Doctor had tracked Martha's watch and it had led him to a woman. "Where did you get that watch from?" he asked her. The woman was at first unwilling to talk but eventually told him that he boyfriend had given her that 'gift', last night. "I should have known he'd stolen it," she sobbed as she offered it back to the Doctor; "Joe never buys me anything, not even flowers. But I thought maybe this new job was better than all his other loser jobs that he could finally afford to get me stuff." The Doctor took the watch and asked the woman to direct him to Joe's.

He found Joe in a pub drinking, just like the woman had said. Joe was half drunk and told the Doctor about how Harold Saxon had employed him to get him into an abandoned warehouse and also the kidnap of Tish and Martha. "So both women are there now?" the Doctor pressed him,

"Yes," Joe replied, "unless he moved them. Although I doubt he will, he was planning to leave them there until he won some election or other. And then he said he'd kill them," he stopped.

"Joe, this is very important. Those women are my friends, where is that warehouse?"

Joe directed the Doctor to the warehouse and the Doctor left running.

The Doctor found the warehouse; there were two men standing outside smoking. He walked over to them, "Hi," he said. They grunted in response. They were big men and the Doctor decided to find an easier way into the warehouse; he walked around the block until he found a small door, obviously not used. He used the screw driver to open it and got into the warehouse. After running for what seemed like hours, he finally found Martha and Tish. They were bound and gagged and were lying on the ground. He quickly untied them, they were barely conscious and he let them rest awhile.

Martha opened her eyes and looked around the room, Tish was lying next to her and they were both free. She spotted the Doctor; he was standing facing away from them obviously deep in thought. She got up slowly and walked towards him, at the sound of her footsteps he turned, she just ran into his arms without thinking.

Before he knew what was happening, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the mouth. When she stepped back, the Doctor could not have spoken even to save Gallifrey, Martha had kissed him and wow, that's all he could say or even think. "Doctor, I hope you don't mind, I - ," she floundered.

"No - " the Doctor said smiling slowly. "Not at all." He pulled Martha back into his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground, "Martha," he whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

Tish stirred and saw Martha being lifted off the ground by a tall man, I must be dreaming. "Martha is that you?" she asked. Martha ran back to her sister, "Tish I am so sorry," she hugged her. "Martha, it is not your fault, that man was obviously delusional, he went on and on about a doctor and how you'd destroyed him," she looked pointedly at the Doctor, "how did you find me anyway?"

"It's a long story but I tried to exchange myself for you; anyway the Doctor found us."

She made the introductions, "so this man is the Doctor?" Tish asked

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"I thought that Saxon was mad, he was talking about a doctor, I thought he meant one of the ones at the hospital, you know the ones you work with. Obviously he meant this one."

"Can you walk?" the Doctor asked them. They nodded and he led them back the way he had come.

Outside it was like they were in a whole new world. _Vote Saxon_ posters were everywhere and it seemed everyone was talking about him. "What happened?" Martha asked the Doctor, "just yesterday Saxon wasn't even in the race for Prime Minister now he's everywhere."

"We have to stop him."

The Doctor walked in front of them thinking about how he was going to stop the Master. "So where did you meet that guy? Who is he anyway?" Tish asked Martha.

"He's the Doctor, I met he after Leo's party. Actually I met him before that but after Leo's party when you left I got to know him better."

"And his name's the Doctor; he doesn't look like a rapper."

Martha laughed, "of course he's not a rapper but he's - ," she stopped and shrugged, wondering how to explain about the Doctor. I hardly know him myself, well apart from the fact that he's an alien, can time travel and he knows how to kiss a girl senseless.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and Martha bumped into him, "what is it?" she asked.

"Look," he told them pointing. They were in front of tall building, Saxon House to be exact. "Where did that building come from?" Tish asked, "I don't think I have ever seen it before."

"It's not real. I mean it's not really there, he's using a perception filter to create a building that didn't exist before," the Doctor explained to them.

"What? But how?" Martha asked.

"It's like an illusion. You see the building but it's not really there, actually."

"But those people, they are entering, others are leaving. Look," Tish pointed at the people.

They walked up to the building; they were lots of people around wearing _Vote Saxon_ T-shirts, caps and waving flags. The Doctor tried to get in through the front door, "no, you go in through here," a man told them. They turned to him; he smiled at them, "volunteers through the side entrance. You are volunteers aren't you?"

Tish, Martha and the Doctor exchanged looks, "I guess we are," the Doctor said.

The man pointed to the door and they made their way there. Inside there was a table full of boxes with banners, flyers, flags, posters and other _Vote Saxon_ items. A woman with a name tag, Anne, came up to them, "here's your gear," said told them handing them T-shirts, caps, whistles, flags, bandannas and a backpack. "Change, we're about to leave. The bathrooms are through there," she pointed to a door.

They walked in the direction she had pointed, "Doctor, what's the plan?" Martha asked him.

"We change as ordered; well you wear the shirts and caps. Then we investigate this building," he replied. He wore the cap and Tish and Martha wore the shirts and the caps. They walked down the corridor until they came to a door marked keep out. "Now, those are words I can't resist," the Doctor told them smiling. He tried it but it failed to open, he pulled out the screw driver pointed at it and turning to them said, "ladies first."

Martha and Tish entered the room which at first seemed empty.

"Well, well," a voice said. They turned and saw Harold Saxon; he was smiling widely. "I guess, it was too much to hope that you won't try and stop me, Doctor," he told them.

"Master, leave earth alone," the Doctor told him.

"Why should I? Why should you be the one only who 'helps' earth? I can help them too," the Master said.

"What does he mean help?" Tish asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head.

"I could be the greatest leader this world has ever seen. The best, the kindest, the most sensible, the wisest, and I mean to be that leader," the Master told them. "Don't worry Doctor, this time I was well prepared. I know you; I knew you would try to help the humans so their fate will be your fate. You will be locked in this room for all eternity," he pulled out his screw driver and a cage came down over the Doctor trapping him. "And for the lovely Misses Jones, a very special treat," he turned and spoke to someone else behind him, "bring in the machine." Two men came in with a metal box, "say goodbye, Doctor and enjoy eternity," the Master told the Doctor.

The men put the box down and walked towards Martha and Tish, "if you're going to kill us, at least tell us how," Martha told the Master. He smiled at her, "not falling for that trick, no way."

"So Martha Jones any last requests?" the Master asked her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Doctor Who does not belong to me **

Anything goes

The Master was smiling at Martha; she looked at him, at her sister and the Doctor. I wonder how we're getting out of here. The Master's two men looked strong and who knew how many other men he had about him. She smiled slowly, knowing her request would throw him off, "I need to kiss the Doctor goodbye."

It was difficult to say who was more shocked, the Master or the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Martha trying to understand how kissing the Doctor would get them out of there; the Master looked at Martha like she had really let him down, "Martha Jones, I thought you were brilliant. So brilliant in fact I wanted to have you by my side, as my wife, Mrs. Harold Saxon, but you disappoint me. You want to kiss the Doctor goodbye, why, what does he have that make you want him so?" looked quizzically at Martha.

"I must say I have never understood earth women, well, so be it, kiss your Doctor goodbye. But you'll have to do it through the bars."

Tish looked at her sister knowing that she obviously had a plan, what exactly she didn't know but she cautiously took a step back ready to run if necessary.

Martha walked to the cage and stood in front of the Doctor. "I guess this is goodbye, Doctor."

"Yes, Martha. This is goodbye," he replied.

Martha got closer to the bars and tiptoed, the Doctor bent his head and Martha kissed the side of his mouth. The Doctor followed her lead while they pretended to kiss; Martha spread her hands across his chest and she seemed to be trying to undress him; at some point Martha stopped and looked up at the Doctor in shock, two hearts she thought to herself, he has two hearts.

"If you had needed a room you should have said so," the Master said sardonically.

Martha continued her search until she felt the screw driver; she held it in her hand while she continued to pretend-kiss the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hands and grabbed hers transferring it from her hands to his and then pretending to caress her pushed into the front pocket of her trouser.

Everyone in the room apart from Tish had stopped watching them, they broke apart and the Doctor held Martha's face in his hands, "Martha," he began,

"Enough," the Master said, "Enough, I think that kiss can last you through eternity. Tish I am sorry, we don't have time for your last request."

He pointed his screw driver and the bars on the Doctor's cage began closing in. The girls watched in dismay, after a few minutes the Doctor could no longer be seen, the cage had enclosed him completely and it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"You're killing him," Martha shouted at the Master.

"That, Martha, is the whole point. Can I let you in on a secret, the air in the cage is contaminated, he's going to run out of air soon. Then I hope _he will die_. But enough about the Doctor, it's your turn now."

Before he could say any more the door opened and a young man walked in and whispered something to him, "unfortunately, we have to cut our time together short. The press conference is about to begin and my family needs me, however the men will continue with their work." He walked around the room like he was performing on a stage, "goodbye Martha, Tish, Doctor I hope to see you never again," he bowed and left the room.

The men pushed Martha and Tish into the box, and closed the wooden door. It was not very comfortable, Tish and Martha could barely stand upright and it seemed as though it had no air. "Tish, you need to shift," Martha told her "I have to get closer to the door in order to use the Doctor's screw driver." They began to shift slowly, "so that's what you were doing, kissing the Doctor."

"Well I did really want to kiss him and that seems a good a time as any, but then remembering that he had a sort of magic screw driver didn't hurt either." She pointed the screw driver at the door, changing the settings at random until finally the door gave way. They fell out of the box; the box began to shake until finally it exploded.

"Is that what was going to happen to us?" Tish asked Martha, "Had that man put us in there to be blown to smithereens?"

"I've no idea, but thank God we got out when we did."

They looked at the Doctor's cage and it still shrinking, "good thing your Doctor is skinny," Tish told Martha.

Martha pointed the screw driver at the cage but nothing happened. "So are we going to do?" Tish asked, "The screw driver doesn't seem to be destroying the cage." They looked around the room and found old cans of some sort of spray. Tish sprayed the Doctor's cage while Martha pointed the screw driver, finally the cage got a small opening, "Martha it's working," Tish shouted, excitedly. They continued this until the hole was large enough to get the Doctor out, he was unconscious. Martha began to revive him while Tish stood guard at the door.

"Come on, Doctor," Martha was telling him, "don't you go dying on me. Don't you dare die. Wake up."

The Doctor coughed softly, "that's it," Martha encouraged. Eventually he was able to sit up.

"We have to get out of this room," Tish told them, "I think I hear footsteps."

They went to the door and listened, there were people outside but no one came into the room. After the footsteps died out Tish opened the room slowly and they left.

They walked until they came to room that was full of people; most of them were wearing Saxon shirts and waving flags. The Master was speaking to the people and they were cheering and applauding. Martha and Tish tried to listen to what the Master was saying but it made no sense, it was as though he was speaking but he wasn't really saying anything at all.

"What is he saying?" Martha asked the Doctor. "Absolutely nothing, but it doesn't matter, the Master is hypnotic it doesn't matter what he says as long as he speaks the people will be happy to hear it and they will vote for him."

"So how do we stop it? How do we stop him?" Tish asked.

"I have to get close to the Master," the Doctor said.

"What? Why?" Tish was confused, "he just tried to kill us."

"Yes, but it's the only way. I have to get close to him and convince him to come with me," the Doctor said.

"How are you going to do that?" Martha asked.

"Simple I will walk to the front of the crowd where he's sure to see me. After that he will have to find me and I will lead him to neutral ground."

He gestured to Martha and Tish and left the room where he told them the plan, "It sounds mad, but I guess it will work," Martha said after hearing it, "promise me you will be careful, safe and that _you will return_."

Twenty minutes later the plans were complete.

The Doctor held Martha's face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I promise you, Martha, I will return. I will come back for you, to you."

He hugged Martha and Tish and then he went back to the room. As the girls watched him leave, they were both thinking that he was the most amazing man they had ever met.

"Do you think he will return?" Tish asked Martha.

"He said he would and I believe him," Martha replied.

Tish looked at her sister, Martha's eyes were bright, her face was glowing and she had a sort of secret smile, "you really like him, don't you?"Martha nodded.

"Me too, I think he's weird in a nice kind of way, perfect for you," she punched her sister lightly on the shoulder, "don't worry I know he really likes you too. There's a way in which he looks at you and he does like to touch you."

They looked at the door and prayed, hoped that the Doctor would survive the ordeal.

Come back to me, Martha pleaded silently, come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Happened Before

**About twenty minutes ago**

The Doctor got Martha's watch from his pocket and removed the tracking device; his pointed the screw driver at the watch, and at the device. He sent Martha and Tish back to the room where they had been held to get parts of the cage, spray cans and any other metallic pieces they could find. They watched point the crew driver at them until finally he took off his glasses and smiled at them. "This should work," he told them.

"What exactly is the plan?" Martha asked him.

"This," he told them showing them the modified watch, "is a sort of teleporting device. I will get close to the Master and we will be teleported back to the TARDIS, and then I will take him to a place where he can no longer hurt anyone."

**Now**

The Doctor walked into the room where the press conference was being held and walked to the front. The Master was in mid speech and when he saw the Doctor he stopped talking. He looked at the Doctor; the Doctor walked to a side entrance and after apologising to the audience the Master followed him.

"Doctor, how unkind of you to cheat death again," he told the Doctor. The Doctor didn't answer. The Master smiled to himself, "I suppose now you've come to ask me to leave earth alone, again. Well my answer is still the same. No way." The Doctor just moved closer to the Master and hugged him, "No," the Master shouted, realising too late what the Doctor had done.

In the TARDIS, the Master quickly stood up and run towards the control, the Doctor watched him in silence,

"Doctor, this is crazy even for you. You can't seriously be thinking of keeping me here, travelling with you, seeing the world."

"Why not?" the Doctor asked him, "This is the safest place for you."

"Safe? Safe? Who in their right mind wants a safe place? I don't care about safe. I want to be Prime Minister, and I will be again." He pressed a button.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Doctor told him.

"Let me guess, something bad is going to happen," the Master replied.

The TARDIS began to move and after a while it stopped. The Doctor looked at the Master, "I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen but you refused to help me. I asked you to leave earth alone, to stay with me, to -."

"No more," the Master interrupted him, "don't bore me with your weakness. I can answer for my actions and more so I don't regret any of them."

"Will the prisoner please come out," a voice shouted from outside.

The Master turned to face the Doctor, "you didn't," he said.

"No," the Doctor replied, "I didn't but you did."

The Doctor walked to the door and opened it. They were on the prison moon of Lynx.

"Master," the voice continued, "you are charged with crimes against the human race," there was a pause then, "how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," the Master replied.

"Master, in addition to the above mentioned crimes, you are charged with lying to the court. Take him away."

Two men, giants, came and dragged the Master away.

"Doctor, you have twenty seconds to leave this moon," the voice continued, "Unless you want to become an inmate."

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and left.

Martha and Tish waited until the heard voices then went back to the conference room, apparently Harold Saxon had left mid-speech. His wife and children stood around for a while and then decided to leave.

Two days later the whereabouts of Harold Saxon were still unknown and police were looking for any information about how and where he could have gone. Tish and Martha were watching the News at Martha's flat where Tish had taken up residence since the Doctor had left. "I guess that means the Doctor took care of him," Tish told Martha.

"I guess but why doesn't he at least return and tell us that and then leave. Just drop in say hi, you know just passing through, whatever."

"Never let it be said that I came unprepared," Tish told her sister, "I have _Persuasion_, two versions- the Ciaran Hinds and Rupert Penry-Jones ones, _The_ _Lake House_ and even _The Magic of Ordinary Days_. All to cheer you up, I know that they are not the most cheery movies but you love them and at the end everything's fine. And everything's going to be fine in your life."

Martha smiled gratefully at her sister.

"Where shall we begin this night of movie watching?" she waved the DVDs around.

Martha pointed at _Persuasion_, "no way, we always watch that. Today you have to watch _The_ _Lake House_ first then we shall return to your film."

She put it on and they sat on Martha's bed to watch.

The Doctor landed in Martha's living room and listened to sounds coming out of her room. The theme song was playing. He was in the middle of opening the door to enter and surprise them when he stopped and listened to the song.

_I'm very sure  
this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
this never happened before_

_now I see  
this is the way it's supposed to be  
I met you and now I see  
this is the way it should be_

_this is the way it should be for lovers  
they shouldn't go it alone  
it's not so good when you're on your own_

_so come to me  
now we can be what we wanna be  
I love you and now I see  
this is the way it should be_

_this is the way it should be_

_this is the way it should be for lovers  
they shouldn't go it alone  
it's not so good when you're on your own_

_I'm very sure  
this never happened to me before  
I met you and now I'm sure  
this never happened before (this never happened before)  
this never happened before (this never happened)  
this never happened before (this never happened before)_

He listened and thought how true the words were. This had never happened to him before, well with Rose, he thought it had been something but after saying bye to her in the alternate universe he could honestly say that those feelings were nothing like what Martha brought out in him.

He stood outside and heard Tish Martha that since they had finished _The Lake House_ they could watch her _Persuasions,_ "yes," Martha agreed, "we begin with the older version then the new one."

"I can't understand how you can watch them, one after the other," Tish complained.

"You can't complain; this movie night is about me remember. Not you," Martha replied.

"Ok," Tish said, "but you can go get us more popcorn and Pepsi, or tea in your case."

Martha stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

**What say you?**

**Have to stop here and come up with a proper and deserving reunion (ideas anyone?)**

_**This Never Happened Before belongs to Paul McCartney**_

_**Persuasion, The Lake House, The Magic of Ordinary Days all belong to whoever they belong **_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

Special thanks go to **sadhappygirl** for your encouraging words and for reading every word. You are a star.

One Fine Day

The Doctor waited for the door to open, I wonder if she'll be happy to see. He imagined her smile, hugging her, kissing her, never letting her go.

Martha opened the door and saw the Doctor, she couldn't believe her eyes. He had promised to return and she had been sure he would but somehow seeing him in her flat, outside her room, she was too amazed to do more than just smile. A slow but steadily increasing smile.

The Doctor smiled back but wished that she would say something, something like I'm so happy to see you, I knew you would come back. Or maybe hug him, kiss him. Martha just stood there smiling her great smile at him, looking at him like he was the most magnificent thing in the world.

Martha smiled at the Doctor, she couldn't believe her eyes. He smiled back at her and she wished he would say something, something like I missed you, I'm so happy to see you or failing that take her into his arms in a big hug lifting her off the ground.

They both stood and smiled at each other.

The Doctor opened his arms and Martha jumped into them, "Doctor, it is great to see you," she told him. "Well Martha Jones I can honestly say that I have never been happier to see anyone in my life."

Tish heard voices and came to see what was happening, "Doctor," she hugged him, "I'm so happy to see you."

"So tell us exactly what happened. Are you fine? Did you take care of the Master? When did you come back?" she was so excited.

"Sit down," she urged him, "and tell us everything." The Doctor sat and began to relate the whole story how the Master had ended up on the prison moon and how he couldn't escape.

Martha made tea and they talked for hours. The Doctor could barely keep his eyes off Martha and although Tish was the one asking all the questions, it was to Martha that he was talking. After watching the interplay between Martha and the Doctor, Tish stood up and said, "I have to leave, Martha, I couldn't tell you before. Marty finally asked me out, so I really have to go."

"You don't have to leave on my account," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, no offense," Tish told him, "but Marty is very, very hot and I've been dreaming about this date for ages. So I'm out of here." She was out of the door in two seconds flat.

"So," the Doctor began after Tish left.

"Yeah, so," Martha replied.

The Doctor looked around the room, say something he said to himself. Compliment her, tell her she smells nice, and she did, her smell was overpowering him. Tell her she looks beautiful, and she did. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from speaking his thoughts.

He stood up and began to pace, Martha watched him from her seat for a while and then finally stood up. He looked at her and walked to where she was and stood behind her pulling her back against him. She turned in his arms and looked up at him, putting her hands around his neck. He bent his head to kiss her, and Martha returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm, he could hardly believe it.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he told her, "stand with you in my arms without another thought."

She smiled at him and the Doctor couldn't help himself, "Martha Jones I think I am in love in you," he told her.

Martha couldn't believe her ears, "I love you, Doctor."

They looked at each other like they couldn't believe the confessions they had just made.

The Doctor loves me, Martha thought to herself, such a brilliant, lovely and funny guy, of all the women in the world.

The Doctor was thinking the same thoughts, strong, brilliant, beautiful Martha Jones loves me. Me, he wanted to shout, dance, go flying, visit the Diamond sky and tell the whole world that she loved him.

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS when the phone rang. He stared at it for a while; I hope Martha is just saying hi, not calling me for a major disaster or worse, inviting me for The Wedding. The last time Martha had called she had threatened to invite him for The Wedding. He took a deep breath and answered "Hello,"

"Doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Doctor, are you there?" Martha asked him. The Doctor roused himself; I must have dozed off he thought to himself.

"Martha did you say you just saw Harold Saxon?" he asked her.

"No of course not. Why would I even think of Harold Saxon? He died two years ago remember, Doctor, after my horrible year." She stopped and then, "Doctor please don't tell me Harold Saxon is alive, I thought Lucy had killed him. Is he back? Doctor?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "I was just having a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." A very wonderful dream in which you loved me and I wasn't afraid to confess my feelings for you.

"So anyway," Martha continued, "I was calling to remind you that the wedding is on Saturday. You promised to come."

The Doctor could have kicked himself. Why did I promise, I should have made up an excuse, told her I had urgent galaxy business, said something. I know why, I couldn't let Martha down not after all she'd been through, and finally finding a normal guy who loved her. But she loves you too, a voice told him, you know she does. He knew that Martha loved him she had even said so but after all those brush offs, and the way he had mistreated her, he wasn't surprised she was marrying another man.

"Doctor?" Martha shouted, "What is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," he swallowed.

"Ok, so the wedding is on Saturday. Church is at ten o'clock."

The Doctor didn't reply, to tell the truth he hadn't even heard, Martha, his Martha was really getting married. How could I let this happen, I should have told her, I should tell her. It's late, but not too late. I can do something, somehow stop her marrying Timmy.

Tish was sitting with her sister in Martha's flat, "so will he be here then? On Saturday?" she asked.

Martha looked at Tish, "I don't know what's wrong with him. He promised but now it's like we have a bad connection or something."

Tish took the phone out of Martha's hand and spoke into it, "Doctor, Martha's in trouble. She needs you now."

She had barely finished speaking when the Doctor ran into the room, in his haste he didn't even notice Martha sitting on the sofa, he ran straight to Tish, "where is she? What happened?"

Tish looked from Martha to the Doctor, "why don't you talk about it? I'm sure you have things to say to each other. You know, _before it's too late_." She wiggled her eyebrows.

The Doctor looked at Martha and went and sat on the sofa next to her, "Martha I'm sorry but I can't let you marry him without letting you know how I feel."

"No," Martha told him, "Don't say things you don't feel just because you feel sorry for me."

He took her hands in his, "Martha I was afraid to love you but I'm not afraid anymore. Marry Timmy if you want but know this - I love you,"

Martha looked at him, "You love me?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, why do you think I always come when you call, even when you don't call, I'm always around. I can't keep stay away from you."

Martha remembered the times Tish had told her, using those exact words. Every time she called him, the Doctor appeared while she was still speaking, he'd been showing up unannounced at in her flat at least once a week. She recalled the time he'd picked her up and taken her dancing at the Golden Club, to the Coolest Theatre, strawberry picking on Strawberry Hill, to Picnic Island on the Dusty Galaxy, all those wonderful amazing places; all those times he had called her. Only when they'd set the date had his visits reduced. She looked at him in wonder.

"I was beginning to think that my Martha was brilliant but slow," she punched him, "I mean all the books on earth relationships I've read and I have read many, say that a woman can tell, you know if a bloke's interested."

"Yes she can," Tish agreed, "And Martha did."

At Tish's voice Martha and the Doctor looked up at her in surprise. "I thought you had left," Martha said.

"And miss this?" Tish smiled at them."Finally, took you long enough."

"So?" the Doctor asked Martha.

"I love you, Doctor, but you've always known that. I did tell you."

"Yes you did," he agreed, "but what about this wedding? You know the one on Saturday? To Timmy?"

"His name is Tom as you well know and well it's off." She shrugged.

"You're breaking up with him three days before the wedding? Martha that is cold, although honestly I can't complain."

Tish knew that she should keep her mouth shut but couldn't, "actually she broke up with him a month ago." The Doctor looked in disbelief at Tish and Martha, "and you let me suffer all this time,"

"Told you he would say suffer," Tish told Martha; "you owe twenty quid."

"I didn't know how to bring it up, every time I mentioned Tom or a wedding, you switched off so - " she stopped.

"But the weekly reminders? The wedding programme? Saying I had to be in the bridal party, suit measurements?"

Tish smiled sheepishly, "Martha thought you didn't love her, I decided to torture you _she is_ my baby sister after all."

"I doubt anyone could know Martha and not love her and I am not just anyone," the Doctor informed them smugly.

Martha and the Doctor smiled at each other and he pulled her into his arms; Tish pulled out the camera to capture the first of many pictures she would have of Martha and her Doctor.

the end.


End file.
